This invention relates to a mounting structure of a weather strip which is mounted on a door panel or a body panel of an automobile, and which, besides a sealing function, comprises a fin portion in a die molded part thereof in order to cover holes, e.g., access holes, formed in the panel.
There have been provided, for example, access holes in an interior side of a door panel of an automobile for a use of adjusting such as a door glass elevation mechanism. And, there has been a weather strip which is mounted on the door panel, and which comprises a fin portion in a die molded part thereof for an application of covering the holes.
The fin portion of the weather strip is mounted on the door panel, and the mounting operation in most cases is carried out with clips or a double-sided adhesive tape. A shape of the clip is introduced, for example, in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-220436
However, the conventional weather strip whose fin portion is mounted on the panel with the clips has a problem that an outlook thereof is deteriorated since head portions of the clips are exposed.
Further, the conventional weather strip whose fin portion is mounted with the double-sided adhesive tape has also a problem that the weather strip is inclined to be placed inaccurately since the double-sided adhesive tape is not provided with a positioning function like the clip.